


Muzzled

by random_nerd_posts



Series: One Shot Prompts [2]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 2 (Remake) (Gameverse), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ada Wong is Ada Gone, Blood, Lickers, Muzzled by bike lock, Oneshot Prompt Challenge, Piercing of a lung, Prompt: Muzzled, Spitting blood, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_nerd_posts/pseuds/random_nerd_posts
Summary: He wiggled the pipe, it was loose, it wanted to come out, but when Hux got the pipe loose, he felt a firm grip on his shirt. The monster lifted Hux to where the red-haired General was eye level with the grey-faced, wrinkled beast. Then he wasn’t near the beast anymore as the wall slammed into his right side. Hux gasped for breath as it left his lungs when he collided with the cement. He could feel something punctured by a broken rib. He could feel the blood filling his lungs. He also tasted blood as he was suddenly reminded of the damned lock in his mouth.
Series: One Shot Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Prompt Challenge





	Muzzled

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the link to the discord server [here](https://discord.gg/xd8qVKx) or in the summary of the series.

Armitage groaned. Everything hurt. It was dark and he couldn’t move his arms. Sitting up, he adjusted to his surroundings; he was in a basement, and he was in a cell. So something for the police in this region. Pinching his lips, they didn’t meet, no matter how hard he tried to force them together. He was trying to ignore the headache, as he grinded his teeth against a bar. Whoever took him hostage had him bound to the wall and kept him quiet through what seemed like a poorly done muzzle. He tried to spit it out, but he felt the back of his head rub against something.  _ A bike lock, nice _ Hux thought as he rolled his eyes. Moving his hands, his wrists caught on metal rings as chains jingled, following them as he looked up, there was a pipe. It was loose. But it was strong enough to let him stand up as he used it to pull his weight up.

_ Alright _ , Hux thought.  _ I have a way out once I get to know the schedule of who works things around here. _

And on point, someone heavy footed, causing the ground to shake like a 2.7 earthquake, was storming down the hall. When the beast approached the cell bars, he was tall, taller than Kylo Ren. He grabbed the bars and pulled them back like a swinging door, and he ducked to enter the cell. His shoulders were too broad for the wide opening of the opening for he had to turn to the side. The cell itself was almost too short for the man as he stood his hat brushed the ceiling. His skin that was showing was grey and wrinkly. He was in a trench coat and a fedora. His face was expressionless with the exception of his eyes. They were filled with the intent to kill.

_ He’s the Tyrant _ , Hux thought as he struggled to pull the pipe loose so he could run. He had remembered the paperwork done on Umbrella and how they were causing Hux’s species to become super weapons after the body itself had deceased to function regularly. Snoke wanted to see how they did it and he wanted to control it, making an army out of it. Something Hux wanted to keep out of the First Order by a long shot. But, Hux was sent to investigate, and the cases made his skin crawl. The images in particular, seeing some people ripped in half, others mutated beyond recognition. It horrified him, and other generals during the Imperial period as well. Some even went to him, wishing him well. One case file that made him want to run and hide in his room like a child was the file on the super weapon that was unkillable.  _ The Tyrant _ . He wore a trench coat that kept him from mutating into what he’s seen in a different case where the beast had a claw and his heart on the outside of his chest.

He wiggled the pipe, it was loose, it wanted to come out, but when Hux got the pipe loose, he felt a firm grip on his shirt. The monster lifted Hux to where the red-haired General was eye level with the grey-faced, wrinkled beast. Then he wasn’t near the beast anymore as the wall slammed into his right side. Hux gasped for breath as it left his lungs when he collided with the cement. He could feel something punctured by a broken rib. He could feel the blood filling his lungs. He also tasted blood as he was suddenly reminded of the damned lock in his mouth. Some of his teeth shattered when he slammed into the wall, but there was no time to nurse his wounds. He had to move, so Hux let instincts take control as he stood and darted down the hall. He saw a door, he didn’t care what was beyond the door, he needed to get away from the Tyrant. Slamming the door open, he saw that there were stairs leading up.  _ I gotta hope that’s a way out _ , the General thought as he pushed the door at the top of the steps. And when he closed that door, there was a beast, almost just as bad as the grey-faced monster that made Hux need to cough up the blood filling his mouth.

The beast was large, but not as big as the Tyrant as it was thin, muscular, and it was blind. But it was like it was turned inside out as it only showed muscles and on it’s head, you only saw a brain, the law and a snake-like tongue as the beast hissed.  _ A licker, great _ , Hux rolled his eyes as he quickly walked away from the monster. He remembered from their case file that lickers had acute hearing, could climb walls and ceilings, so running was not an option and guns were not a thing that should be used around them as it would basically be a death sentence.  _ Good thing I don’t have a weapon I guess _ , Hux thought as he moved quickly once he cleared the room. He had to leave the building. He needed help and he needed this damn thing out of his mouth so he could spit the blood spilling down his lower lip as it was fused with his spit and dripped into the pools of blood properly.

He kept moving to different rooms, losing the Tyrant as he moved. The blood splattered on the walls and the pools he waded through made it seem like he was in a nightmare, but knowing his pain, he was very much alive  _ and  _ awake. He was, however, still muzzled by this fucking bar and he was weaponless and he still had his handcuffs. Not to mention that he was lucky to be able to push the undead away from him as he ran, no matter the pain in his chest and mouth. He needed to live through this, so he was stuck just pushing these pieces of shit away.

The last room he entered, pushing the door open, he saw someone moving bookshelves on a dolly. His hair was parted and he was wearing a police uniform.  _ Thank kriff for someone  _ alive! Hux thought as he moved towards the man.

“Ey!” Hux shouted through the bar in his mouth and he raised his hands, shaking the chains around his wrists.

The man turned around, muttering “what the” as he held a gun up. He instantly put the gun down once he realized that Hux wasn’t dead, or the Tyrant pounding his feet while he did his menacing walk. Running up to Hux, he moved the bar out of his mouth. It was forced down his chin, and laid loosely around his neck. Hux leaned over, spitting the blood and saliva out of his mouth, making a decent sized pool of bubbly red as it strung itself to the source of Hux’s lips.

“Thank you,” Hux said quietly as he stood straight, trying to ignore the blood pooling into his mouth again.

“Yeah, who are you supposed to be?” Hux chuckled.

“I’m General Armitage Hux, from the First Order. And you?”

“I’m Leon S. Kennedy, this was supposed to be my first day here at the Police Department in Racoon City. So much for that,” Hux couldn’t keep himself from genuinely laughing at the man.

“If you help me out of these cuffs, I’m a good shot, Officer Kennedy,” Hux held out his hand. Leon, without hesitation, shook General Hux’s hand.

“I’d appreciate that, especially against that big guy in the top hat.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was **Muzzled** and it is mainly a one-shot prompt to get our writing juices running, however they are inspiring me to make longer fics once I'm completed with Shenandoah (you can find that on my profile as I updated that recently).
> 
> You can find me posting more one-shots in the near future as I'm working on things that are in my comfort zone. I also would like to say, I am for sure going to keep working on my Kylux snippet fic, but I'm getting behind on it and I'm dreading uploading it now that I'm working on stuff that's involving my everyday life stuff. So please be patient with me as I work myself back into the groove of doing that.
> 
> Well, whatever you guys say or do, stay safe, healthy, clean and wiggly! ;D


End file.
